


stuck with a cold

by kittyspring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Warming Up, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: eridan is left wondering in the middle of the night looking for a place to warm up.





	stuck with a cold

Eridan walked in the dark snowy night. He held his arms as he shivered, feeling long gone in his hands and feet but he pressed on. He stopped in his tracks, noticing lights coming from a nearby hive. He stared at it for a moment contemplating on going to the hive he recognized. He sighed an icy sigh before changing his direction and walking closer to the hive. Eridan walked up to the door, he went to knock on it but found that he could barley move his hands so he knocked on the door with his forehead. The seconds felt like eternity to him while he waited for the door to be opened. He heard the door creek and forced himself to look up. Sollux stood in front of the door looking very angry at the amphibian. He took in the sight of Eridan, his skin had a purple ting to it from the cold and his cloths were nearly stiff from the chill in the air. His expression softened when he noticed the state Eridan was in. 

"H-H-hey ssssssol I wwas wwoundering i-i-if it wwas ok iffff maybe a wwarmed up in your hivve Fef wwon't lllllet me in hers s-s-so I thought maybe I could ask ifffff I could come inside your hivve. My luses kicked me out a-and-"

"Holy 2hiit ED iit2 below zero out get iin here" Sollux yelled at Eridan and moved out of the door way for Eridan to walk in. The seadweller walked into the door way passing Sollux so the honey blood could close the door. Eridan brought his shaking hands to his scarf pulling on it so it would come off and he could wrap it around his hands. But he failed he couldn't even bend his fingers. Sollux looked at him for a moment watching him struggle and when Eridan gave up on the action. Sollux rolled his eyes and moved over to where his guest was standing. He grabbed the scarf and un wrapped it from Eridns neck. He placed Eridans hands together and wrapped the scarf around the exposed skin loosely. Eridan gave a small smile at the kind act.

"Go 2it by the fiire ii'll get you 2ome hot chocolate" Sollux turned, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Eridan kicked off his shoes then made his way over to the fire place. He held his wrapped up arms close as he walked with a slouch. He stopped infront of the open flame feeling a dull heat on his legs and lower stomach. He sat down pressing his back agenst one of the chairs infront of the flame. He brought his knees to his chest placing his hands on top of his knees. He stared into the glowing light listening to the crackling of the wood being burned. Sollux entered the room quietly, caring two mugs full of hot chocolate. He moved around one of the chairs turning to face Eridan. Eridan turned his attention to Sollux at the noise the chair made. He blushed at the veiw but was unnoticed by the cold color of his cheeks. He reached out his covered hands to Sollux who placed a mug of coco in them. Sollux smiled he leaned down placing his mug on the floor beside Eridan before turning to disapear again. Eridan turned to the fire when Sollux began to walk away again. He blew into his cup then took a small sip. He smiled and closed his eyes feeling himself warm up a bit. He took another sip his smile growing a little as he stared into the sunset colored flame. Sollux came back into the room taking the same path he did eairler. He stood beside Eridan now holding a gaint blue blanket. Eridan watched as he sat down close to him and wrapped the blanket over both their sholders. Sollux touched the back of Eridans neck as he pulled his arm back to his side.

"ED you ok your really cold" Sollux asked worry writen all over his face.

"Ya I guess I wwas out there too long. thank's for letting me in" he said staring at his cup with a smile on his face. Sollux blushed a little.

"Well Ii wa2iin't about to let you diie out there Ii may hate you but ii don't hate you that much" Sollux looked at Eridan who had already finished his drink.

"Once I am wwarm enough i'll leavve" Sollux looked a little sad to hear that.

"Actually iif you want you can 2tay the niight ii don't have anybody to 2pend twelflth pediigree wiith 2o maybe we could ju2t hang out or 2omthiing" Sollux blushed a deep yellow.

"Sounds nice alright sol" Sollux smiled. The two watched the flame of the fire enjoying each others company. Awhile later the fire was burning out. It was I tiny flame barley burning the wood. Eridan storked Sollux's hair as his head rested on Eridans lap in his comfy slumber.

"Hey sol you awwake" he said in a whisper no response. "Good then sol I havve to tell you something" he whispered looking down at the honey blooded troll. "Im flushed for you ... I couldn't tell you wwhen you're awwake because I knoww you'd think Im more disgusting then I am noww" Eridan smiled as he stroke Sollux's hair being carful of his horns. He watched as the snow fell he was happy to be spending twelfth pedigree with Sollux.

Eridan woke up the next day he felt warm, warmer then he did the night prier. He slowly opend his eyes to see a yellow ceiling. It took him a moment to realise he was still at Sollux's place. The seadweller groaned as he tryed to sit up but a hand stopped him. Eridan looked at the person it belonged to or rather the troll. Sollux pushed him genlty back onto his back. 

"You have a fever Ed ju2t liie down" Eridan blushed at the others voice it was filled with concern. Eridan had never heard a concernd tone from anyone other then Feferi but that time was long gone. Sollux opend a drewer and pulled out a thermamutor. "Open up" he told Eridan. He opend his mouth so Sollux could check his tempater. After a few minutes later Sollux took it out then looked at it. "Hey what2 a 2eadweller2 natrual tempature" Eridan thought a moment.

"100 deg F i think" Sollux looked suprised as he continued to stare at the thernamauter.

"Wow that2 cold ... um ya 2o you got kiind of a fever" Eridan made a face of defeat. Here he was sick on twelvepetagre with the troll hes flushed for and in his bed sweating and frezeing all at the same time.  
"II'll get you 2ome 2oup ii gue22" Sollux went into the kitchen leaving Eridan all alone. The seadweller sat up slowly. He cant really remeber when but all the trolls started using human beds becuase they felt nicer. Eridan looked around everything looked blurry. He brought his hand up to his face to find his glasses were gone. He wasnt to concerned about it he doubt Sollux would just break them for no reason. He also noticed that his cape was gone but he saw something purple at the door so mabey that was it. Sollux entered the room with some soup he made in the microwave. 

"Here iit2 caned chiiken noodle 2oup" Eridan took the bowl. He dipped the spoon in then blew lightly on it to cool down the soup that moved around on the spoon. Sollux got up to do something but Eridan didnt notice he was to wrapped up in the warmth the bed and soup provided. When Eridan had finished he set the bowl on the night stand. He heard Sollux moving about or what he asumed was Sollux becuase it was the only blurr moving. Sollux looked over at Eridan he squinted his eyes trying to figure out what was missing then it dawnd on him dah glasses. The honey blood walked over to his computer desk and grabbed the big hippster glasses that rested on it. He walked over to Eridan sitting on the bed next to him. He unfolded the glasses then put them on Eridans face. Eridan watched as blurry became clear. He blinked a couple times at the change in veiw. He noticed a tv was placed in front of the bed it was an old one with a big thick backing and somewhat small screen around the same size as their computer screens if not bigger. Eridan turned to sollux who still sat on the bed next to him. Sollux blushed a bit befor he opend his mouth to speak not looking at Eridan as he did so. "Ii thought mabey we could watch 2ome moviie2" Eridans face light up as he smiled. 

"Shore" he said. Sollux got up happly and put in a movie he then turned off the lights. He walked back over to were Eridan and got under the covers with him. Eridan blushed he was in the same bed as Sollux sharing a blanket he couldnt help but be happy. Sollux pressed play on the remote he had in hand then set it on the table. The two snuggled up close as a holiday movie started playing. The two spent the whole day watching movies and snuggling up close for warmth.Eridan felt so happy to be this close to Sollux he passed out from the cold with a small smile on his face. Sollux turned off the movie then looked down at Eridan. The seadweller layed on his chest as he rubbed his shoulder. Sollux smiled to himself he could feel Eridan breathing his hot breath on Sollux's chest it made him happy.

"II got a 2ecret wana hear.... ii have flu2hed feeliing2 for you but iif i told you ii know you'd hate me even more 2o i am ok wiith ju2t thii2" Eridan nuzzled his head into Sollux a little making a satisfied noise in his sleep.


End file.
